The present invention relates to a pressure dehydration low-frequency washing machine, and more particularly to a pressure dehydration low-frequency washing machine which drives a compressing means and a vibrator driving means with a single motor.
A conventional full automatic washing machine is as shown in FIG. 1. A washing tub 1a is rotatably installed inside of an outer tub 29, and a pulsator 30 is installed inside of washing machine 1a. A clutch 31 is installed beneath the base of outer tub 29, and a dehydration shaft 32 and a washing shaft 33 are separately associated with the clutch by penetrating through washing tub 1a and pulsator 30. A motor pulley 35 and a clutch pulley 36 are installed at a motor 34 arranged at a portion of the outer tub base and clutch 31, respectively. A V-belt 37 is wound on between motor pulley and clutch pulley 36 to transfer power.
Thus, in washing, washing tub 1a is generally being stopped, and the laundry is washed by alternative agitation of pulsator 30. In dehydration, washing tub 1a and pulsator 30 rotate at the same high speed to dehydrate.
Such a dehydration mechanism is being applied to a currently developed low frequency vibration washing machine. Namely, both reciprocation structure for washing and rotation structure for centrifugal dehydration are installed in the low frequency washing machine. However, such a low frequency washing machine has the following problems.
First, the structure of a washing machine becomes totally sophisticated due to the structures used for reciprocation and rotation.
Second, since the double structure of an outer tub 29 and a washing tub 1a is provided in a centrifugal dehydration type washer, there is an undesirable consumption of water between outer tub 29 and washing tub 1a.
Third, to maintain balance is difficult due to vibration caused by rotation of washing tub 1a in dehydration.
Fourth, textiles get severely tangled and damaged due to rotation of the washing tub during dehydration.